User talk:Erbschaft Leser
You may consider me unfit to become an administator, and you may be right, but that doesn't mean that you are fit. There is more to being an administrator than good edits (I actually commend you on all your correction edits, there are too many articles written in present tense). You also have to be friendly to all users, and be fair when handing out punishment. I do not believe that you have been a member long enough to realize exactly what is and isn't expected of an admin. P.S. Most articles shouldn't have a signature on them, as you did in your article Compendium. Just a bit of advice on writing new articles. Iner22 19:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry for the way I acted before, but as you can see by that anonymus spammer today, Inheriwiki is in a sort of crisis state and needs an active admin. I doubt that with your contributions going back to December 30th that an "Adopt a wiki" application will be approved for you, so I would like to ask if you would be bothered by me serving as in-term admin.--Iner22 18:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Message of Importance I am forwarding this message to all Inheriwiki users that are active and interested in helping clean up the site in this time we’ve had without administrators. As of the 7th of January, I submitted a request for adoption at Wikia Central. However, in order for this request to be approved, I need the support of other Inheriwiki members. I haven’t been aiming to be an administrator since I realized that the old admins went inactive, and this hasn’t changed much. If this request for adoption is approved, then I will only hold my administrator powers until another user has the support needed for a normal Request for Adminship. For those who have already submitted a Request for Adminship, you will not be able to be given admin rights unless there is an active admin. However, if I am allowed to adopt the wiki, I will hold all the Requests and Votes valid until 2 weeks after I officially adopt. Inheriwiki has been slumping in activity ever since GHe and Dreyesbo have gone inactive. I ask you to please support my adoption request, as it seems to be the only way to bring Inheriwiki back to it’s former status. --Iner22 16:53, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Admin Hi Erbschaft Leser -- we decided to make you, User:Iner22, and User:Jedi Striker all co-admins, as nobody else seemed even interested in the issue. You guys will have to learn to work together to make this wiki into a better place. Please make sure to welcome new contributors to the site. You should see some new "tools" to use, such as the ability to delete pages; let me know if you have any questions. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 18:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :I have added "welcome buttons" which will appear on new user's talk pages. This makes it very easy to welcome people. If you want to customize the text that shows up it is at Template:Welcome (for IPs) and Template:Welcome-n for logged-in users. -- Wendy (talk) 19:40, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Re. Thanks Yes, we've certainly gone a long way from our argument a while ago ;)--Iner22 15:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Meeting w/ Wendy Unfortunately, I can't set up any kind of chatroom program on this computer. However, I like the idea of cleaning up the spam articles and reorganizing what's fact from what's speculation. I'll just change the sitenotice now for this.--Iner22 16:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC)